Glalie
|} Glalie (Japanese: オニゴーリ Onigohri) is an Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 42. It is one of Snorunt's final forms, the other being . It can Mega Evolve into Mega Glalie using the . Biology Glalie is a spherical Pokémon that consists of a black rock core covered by ice. The icy covering has several holes and spaces across this Pokémon’s body. Blue eyes and a mouth with flat teeth are visible through three of these holes. There are two large, black, conical horns on either side of Glalie's head. Its icy body will not melt, and it can control ice by freezing moisture in the air. This ability is used to freeze its opponents, which it then consumes. It can be found in . Mega Glalie's mouth extends to the length of its face. The lower jaw is all black except for two light-blue, conical, icy spikes. The pupils in Mega Glalie's eyes are now red instead of black. The horns on top Mega Glalie's head have been partially turned into ice, with the addition of a third horn on its forehead. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Glalie 's evolved into in Rhapsody in Drew. It only stayed during the Hoenn League. It is now at 's lab. Other A Glalie belonging to a appeared in The Drifting Snorunt!. A Glalie appeared in Survival of the Striaton Gym! under the ownership of Morana. A Glalie that can Mega Evolve appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the control of Dohga and 's Mega Wave. Minor appearances A Glalie appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Glalie made a brief cameo in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. A Glalie that can Mega Evolve into Mega Glalie appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. Pokédex entries . Glalie s itself by creating ice armor from airborne moisture.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga is seen picking a Glalie as one of his rental Pokémon in his battle against . Although it came close to winning by delivering a would-be-fatal that succeeded in hitting its target, Emerald's Sceptile was in fact, unbeknownst to both Noland and Emerald, not meant to be a rental Pokémon and survived due to its higher level. It eventually lost to Sceptile's , allowing Emerald to win the Knowledge Symbol. Earlier, Glacia of the Hoenn Elite Four was seen in possession of a Glalie in . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Glalie |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Mega Glalie |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} Event: transfer from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version (international)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 19, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Almia Castle}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Iceberg Zone}} |} |} |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Nixtorm}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock, Conductor Room: Frozen Runway, Sealed Door: The Place to Return To}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 108 Blau Salon: Stage 427}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Frosty Alps (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |area=Area 06: Stage 03}} |} |} In events In-game events |Special Demo Version Glalie|American region|hide|40|October 15, 2014 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Glalie}} |Special Demo Version Glalie|PAL region|hide|40|October 15, 2014 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Glalie}} |Special Demo Version Glalie|Korean region|hide|40|October 15, 2014 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Glalie}} |Special Demo Version Glalie|Taiwanese region|hide|40|October 15, 2014 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Glalie}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Mega Glalie Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset All damage-dealing moves will get STAB if used by Mega Glalie because of its Ability, . By leveling up |Freeze-Dry|Ice|Special|70|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- is terribly powerful. }} |- |- |- . }} |- when its HP is 128 or higher |link= }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=362 |name2=Glalie |type1-2=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * Glalie shares all of its base stats with . Origin Similar to Jynx, Glalie is based on human features, most likely on a cold, distant person or facial expression. It also looks somewhat similar to an ice hockey mask. Due to its horns and teeth, it may be based on a standard or possibly even , as its Japanese name suggests. It also resembles a stone. Name origin Glalie may be a combination of '' and . Onigohri is a combination of 鬼 (demon) and 氷 kōri (ice). It may also be a pun on , which it slightly resembles. Gohri also bears phonetic similarity to goalie. In other languages , , and |fr=Oniglali|frmeaning=From onigiri or oni and |es=Glalie|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Glalie|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=얼음귀신 Urumkisin|komeaning=From and ; literally "ice ghost" |zh_cmn=冰鬼護 Bīng Guǐ Hù|zh_cmnmeaning=The characters and comes from its Japanese name. may refer to its shape as an ice hockey mask. |hi=ग्लेली Glalie|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Glalie External links |} de:Firnontor fr:Oniglali it:Glalie ja:オニゴーリ pl:Glalie zh:冰鬼护